1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a drying device and to a recording device equipped with the drying device.
2. Related Art
Inkjet system recording devices are widely known in the field of recording devices that record information by depositing a liquid onto a recording medium. In recording devices of this kind, a drying device for drying the conveying recording medium on which the ink (liquid) has been deposited is disposed on the conveyance path of the recording medium (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2009-045861).
This type of drying device has an intake fan for drawing in air from the outside, a thermal heater for heating the drawn in air, a discharge port for blowing the heated air (warm air) onto the conveying recording medium, and a circulation space for guiding the warm air blown out from the discharge port back to the intake fan. By recirculating and blowing the warm air onto the recording medium in this way, the ink that has been deposited onto the recording medium is dried.